Blood pumps of this kind are commonly known in the art and typically used to bridge a patient to recovery or heart transplantation in any kind of heart failure situations, particularly the end-stage patients who do not respond to medications.
Typically blood pumps of the common kind comprise a rigid housing and an inlet port and an outlet port, the housing furthermore comprising the aforementioned stator and impeller assemblies and the drive. As a consequence these blood pumps have a big volume requiring a placement in the thorax or abdomen and making it impossible to implant such a known blood pump in a minimally invasive implanting method. It is thus only beneficial to use these blood pumps for long-term application due to the invasiveness.
Due to this fact blood pumps, in particular for right ventricular assistance, are typically extracorporal and only available for short-term use. The duration of support and patient's quality of life is highly restricted by the extracorporal components, such as the drive and console. Implantable blood pumps exist; however, invasive surgeries, such as sternotomy or throracotomy, are required.